


Unión de Sangre

by LadyMariaVB



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Dancing, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMariaVB/pseuds/LadyMariaVB
Summary: Lady Maria es una Antigua, descendiente de una de las estirpes de vampiros más importantes y líder de su propia comunidad que se ve obligada a asistir a un baile organizado por la Reina a la que rechazó hace demasiados años atrás.Adeline es una humana con una sangre especial que sueña con poder ser libre en un mundo en el que sería esclavizada como recipiente para los vampiros que quisieran fortalecerse con ella.¿Qué podría pasar cuando se juntan por primera vez y descubren que hay algo que impide que se puedan separar?
Relationships: Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower/Saint Adeline
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Unión de Sangre

María procuraba mantener su mente desconectada de la realidad lo más que podía, centrando su mirada en las numerosas ramas de los árboles, de aspecto lúgubre y oscuro, producto de la poca claridad del sol que se ocultaba tras ellas y, muy pronto, tras la montaña, permitiéndole al fin quitar la cortina de tela gris que ocultaba los rayos de ese enemigo mortal de su propia piel. Ella sabía que podría sobrevivir varias horas debajo de la gran estrella, pero incluso era elección personal y su preferencia el no hacer sufrir sus ojos con una brillantez que detestaba. El camino era pedregoso y difícil, las ruedas de la carroza sufrían de una manera tal que pensaba que una de ellas se soltaría tarde o temprano, pero había descubierto muchas veces que eran elementos fuertes, como los animales que tiraban con tranquilidad de ellas.

No era la primera vez que hacía ese camino, y ciertamente no iba a ser la última, pero cada vez que volvía se encontraba con menos ganas, Podría fingir que es un producto de su tiempo tan longevo como no muerta, pero incluso la rutina que lleva repitiéndose durantes los siglos previos era mucho más placentero que un aburrido y pomposo baile de máscaras celebrado en su tierra natal cada vez que a su reina le entraban las ganas de recordarle a toda la comunidad que aún eran la tierra más próspera para su raza. Eso era verdad, por mucho que le doliera que esa mujer tuviese razón, pero a pesar de ello el vergonzoso espectáculo no se volvía más soportable. 

Al menos podría ver con satisfacción como Annalise se negaría a mirarla por más de un minuto cuando descubriese que, una vez más, había elegido su atuendo de cazadora antes que vestir las elegantes ropas, enviadas por ella semanas antes, para que pudiese enorgullecer a su familia y decenas de personas que en realidad no le importaban, no desde que decidió abandonar el castillo y rechazar toda costumbre y tradición que le resultaban, por no decir algo peor, deleznables.

Recordó gritos, calumnias y la promesa de sobrevivir en un mundo que les odiaba, recordó descartarlos con tanta facilidad como la que usó para cabalgar hasta que se encontró lo suficientemente lejos de la influencia de su familia. Y lo que son las cosas, ahora era una de las mejores cazadoras de bestias, tan respetada como temida, y se veían en la obligación de invitarla para no incurrir en humillar más a su sangre negando la presencia de una Antigua dentro de sus puertas, por muy reticentes que fueran. Rechazar a aquella que no había disminuído sino incrementado el respeto a su comunidad era incluso peor idea que resistir una noche de miradas sucias y una incómoda ira. Aunque por mucho que imaginarse el dolor producido por tal herida en su orgullo fuese tan placentero Lady Maria prefería la tranquilidad de su hogar y las palabras amables de escritores que llenen su eternas horas de existencia de aventuras, amor y hasta muertes de diferentes formas y colores.

-Parece que estamos llegando-La profunda voz de Gehrman a su lado le llamó la atención para darse cuenta de que había dejado el camino en el que aún se podía ver el cielo y se habían internado en los árboles, cerrando sus ramas como dedos huesudos, dando la impresión de ser seres que encerrarían a los visitantes de un momento a otro para no poder salir de allí, y en verdad era difícil, pero ella sabía bien que no era imposible.

Al menos las numerosas luces de otras decenas de carrozas empezaban a llenar el ambiente como extrañas estrellas caídas, aunque en vez de convertir su alrededor en algo lleno de esperanzas lo convertía en algo más macabro. En silencio se lamentaba del espectáculo que iban a causar a los humanos que vinieran a visitarlos esta noche. 

-Me lo imaginaba más por la cantidad de invitados que por recordar el camino, debe haber remodelado el salón de baile, nada sorprendente-Maria resopló en su mano, más de exasperación que de gracia. 

-Criticas bastante su falsedad a la hora de mandarte invitación para todos sus eventos, pero veo que haces exactamente lo mismo. Yo habría roto la carta nada más llegar, sin siquiera abrir el sobre

-No es la primera vez que tenemos esta conversación Gehrman y, por lo que veo, no vas a dejar que sea la última. Por muy falso que sea ambas lo hacemos por nuestra comunidad, ni más ni menos, una noche de baile fingiendo que nos toleramos no va a acabar con nuestra existencia y sabes bien que nuestras relaciones con todas las comunidades bajo su ala son muy necesarias. De poco iba a servir que fueras el mejor cazador del país cuando nadie pagaría a un individuo por ningún trabajo. Y de los dos yo soy la que tiene mejores relaciones. -le lanzó una sonrisa torcida a su maestro, sin gracia pero al mismo tiempo orgullosa, antes de forzar de nuevo un rostro neutral cuando Gehrman desvió la mirada, frustrado. 

-Menos mal que solo tienes esta actitud cada vez vienes aquí, sería insoportable para todos que te comportases cada día como tu reina.-La carroza se detuvo finalmente frente a las puertas del castillo, utilizando su privilegio como hija natural de esas tierras, algo que pocos podrían disfrutar, obligados a caminar bajo la nieve. Incómodo más por la humedad en sus trajes y peinados que por la posibilidad de que algo les hiciera realmente algún tipo de inconveniente físico, su naturaleza no permitía precisamente el enfermarse por algo así.

Pudieron sentir cómo el conductor se bajó de la carroza y este se puso al lado de la puerta para abrirla con cuidado y llevarse una mano al pecho en señal de respeto.

-Mi señora, bienvenida a su hogar 

Hizo una pequeña mueca, no por el excesivo respeto del sirviente, eso era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada desde que nació, pero pudo ver que el viento en el exterior se había vuelto mucho peor de lo que había visto anteriormente a través de la ventana del carruaje. No iba a afectarle, por su puesto, y al parecer tampoco a hombre que estaba sujetando la puerta para que esta no se cerrase o desencajase sin querer, solo que después de días de caza hubiera esperado que por lo menos su estancia fuese cómoda y con la posibilidad de salir al exterior cuando lo necesitase, hasta eso parecía imposible ahora.

Salió sin problemas y ayudó a su maestro, cogeando por culpa de la pierna artificial que portaba, sujetando el gorro con fuerza para que no pudiera escaparse volando mientras el sirviente se encargaba de guiar a los caballos no muertos al interior de los establos, no importaba si realmente era necesario o no, un recuerdo de una vida muy lejana en la que tenían que preocuparse de tales cosas.

-Le digo que es imposible, debo disculparme pero el protocolo es el protocolo, no importa si son seres vivos o vampiros.

Antes de que pudiera entrar una voz llamó su atención desde la puerta exterior del castillo, a unos cuantos metros de su posición, y pudo ver a otro de los numerosos sirvientes hablando con el dueño de un carruaje, elegante, brillante, mucho más llamativo que los que ella solía usar, estaba claro que se trataba de uno de los invitados humanos. Lo había llamado “hablar”, aunque “implorando hubiera sido una mejor palabra para definir lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Mi esposa no puede salir afuera con este frío, es muy enfermiza y vivimos muy lejos de aquí, si le ocurriese algo no podríamos hacer nada, ustedes no tienen nada que pueda ayudarla. Por favor!  
-Lo entiendo señor, pero las normas son claras, solo aquellos miembros de la familia tienen tal privilegio. Los demás deben dejar sus caballos y carruajes aquí fuera.

Antes de que Gehrman pudiera detenerla Maria ya estaba desviando toda su atención al incidente de la entrada, ignorando por completo el llamado del sirviente, implorando que por favor entrase en el castillo, y anduvo hasta llegar a la puerta del carruaje donde el hombre detuvo sus súplicas y todos los presentes se quedaron en absoluto silencio.

-No queremos que un humano muera a nuestras puertas ¿verdad?. Déjales pasar, si la reina tiene algo que objetar puede decírmelo a mí en persona. Aunque dudo que tenga tiempo para dirigirme de forma digna la palabra.- miró de forma severa al sirviente que hizo una pequeña reverencia y subió de nuevo al carruaje. 

-Se lo agradecemos de todo corazón..

-Maria-ofreció una pequeña sonrisa

-Lady Maria entonces, espero que volvamos a encontrarnos en el baile y podamos hablar con más tranquilidad. De nuevo, muchas gracias-le respondió con una pequeña reverencia y cerró la puerta del carruaje con cuidado antes de partir justo a la entrada del castillo.

+

Vals de Sangre, ciertamente la reina no muerta tenía bastante sentido del humor, si ignoras el hecho de que parece haber sido perpetrado por un adolescente y no por una Antigua con cientos de años a sus espaldas. No pensaba que Annalise sería capaz de utilizar la música que compusieron para ella misma en el baile, al parecer su comunidad había crecido tanto que la actuación a la hora de fingir que los Sangrevil estaban unidos debía ser mayor, y regalar a los oídos de los invitados un Vals en el que ella era la protagonista parecía ser uno de los pasos, justo después de ignorar las recientes acciones sobre los recién llegados humanos.

El salón estaba brillante, no solo las arañas en el techo perfectamente iluminadas o los cubiertos y vajillas doradas que la reflejaban, llenas hasta arriba de comida que no cabía duda de que se iba a pudrir, teniendo en cuenta la poca cantidad de seres que eran capaces de alimentarse de ello. Por otra parte la gente de su raza disfrutaba de sus refulgentes copas de vino, ahora rellenadas de sangre, “cedidas” por las clínicas. 

Entonces allí se encontraba María, fingiendo diversión a pesar de la creciente ira, reprimida con fuerza, mientras observaba a su maestro desde la distancia con la mano en los labios para ocultar una risa que, por otra parte, era imposible de tapar. 

No era difícil saber quienes eran los anfitriones de la fiesta, los Sangrevil, incluída ella misma a pesar de ser una pariente lejana y no una de las primeras descendientes. Eran altos, no demasiado, pero más que cualquier invitado, el pelo rubio y los ojos casi plateados eran lo suficientemente llamativos como para que cualquier vampiro que supiese de su existencia era capaz de reconocerles, inútil para alguien que no quería llamar la atención como ella, útil cuando tenía que dar una impresión de respeto, no hacía falta siquiera esforzarse demasiado.

No le importaba la atención, nunca le importó, no al menos de gente que no conocía o aquellos que trataban de ser amables con ella, era bastante obvio cuando era así y un poco incómodo cuando, como en estos instantes, la mayor parte de los invitados la saludaban por ser descendiente de la reina y ella se veía obligada a entrar en conversaciones sin importancia de las que no iba a recordar casi ni una sola palabra cuando pudiese volver a su propio hogar. 

Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que nadie la obligase a bailar con cualquiera, aunque dudaba que eso pudiera salir bien, de camino a las sillas de la pared un cuerpo se puso frente a ella de golpe, obligándola a frenar en seco, dejando caer un poco del líquido rojizo que llevaba dentro, antes levantar la mano y detener a la persona que estaba a punto de caerse por la fuerza del golpe. La sujetó del brazo con toda la delicadeza que pudo, intentando no hacerle ningún daño al notar el pulso que recorría su cuerpo, a sabiendas de que los humanos tenían mucha menos resistencia que ellos.

-Mis disculpas, ¿te encuentras bien?. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos-alzó a chica de nuevo, procurando que se encontrase bien antes de dejarla ir.

La chica alzó la cabeza y Maria pudo ver sus ojos castaños preocupados, casi asustados, debajo de una máscara de distintos colores azules y plateados que tapaban la mayor parte de su rostro, mirando directamente a lo que la cazadora entendió que era incluso amenazante, teniendo en cuenta que ella llevaba puesta una máscara de lobo oscura con toques dorados.

-No, no debería haberme cruzado con estas prisas, es que me estaba separando de mis padres y…-de pronto pareció darse cuenta de una cosa y recorrió el cuerpo de María de arriba abajo, como si la reconociera.-¿Lady María?. ¡Tu eres la que ayudó a mis padres con el carruaje!.

-Debo disculparme pero no recuerdo haberte visto.-Le ofreció la primera sonrisa sincera de la noche, tenía una voz preciosa y sincera, música para sus oídos

-No, yo estaba dentro del carruaje, hablaste con mi padre, estaba desesperado por mi madre, ha estado postrada en cama demasiadas veces durante el último año pero no podíamos renunciar a la invitación. Es..-María alzó la mano deteniendo sus palabras, se rió un poco con la velocidad con la que la joven estaba hablando. 

-Demasiado importante, no tienes que explicarme lo que significaría renunciar a todo esto, es algo de lo que soy dolorosamente consciente

-¡Adeline!-Ambas se giraron a mirar a hombre que intentaba llegar hacia su hija, arrastrando con mucho cuidado mujer que llevaba sujeta con la mano. Ellos no estaban exagerando con su preocupación, su madre estaba extremadamente pálida y parecía intentar con todas sus fuerzas aguantar aquella noche.-Te estábamos buscando cariño, pensaba que venías justo detrás… oh

Lady Maria mostró de nuevo una pequeña sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Mi Lady, no quería ignoraros, es solo que hay demasiados de vuestra clase y ella es..-se quedó callado de golpe, como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo que no debía. María sintió la necesidad evitar un momento incómodo.

-No tienes porque disculparte, creeme que yo soy de la que menos os teneis que preocupar, no me interesa el protocolo ni nada de lo que tenga que ver con eso. Nos hemos chocado sin querer y ha querido agradecerme por haberos ayudado antes

-Adeline es una joven maravillosa, hemos tenido mucha suerte con ella.-Soltó durante un momento la mano de su esposa y la pasó por la espalda de su hija antes de mirarla con un poco de seriedad.

-Tu madre no se siente muy bien, creo que deberíamos retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones…-miró de vuelta a María-No queremos ser descorteses es solo que…

-Por supuesto, la salud de tu esposa es lo primero. Pero supongo que podemos solucionar esto sin problemas. Este Vals, la música, fue compuesta para mi, si no es demasiada molestia y teniendo en cuenta que me obligarán a actuar en algún momento de la noche espero que ella no tenga que irse también. Si ella quiere me gustaría sacarla a bailar, este es el único baile que he aprendido.. por obligación, pero por algo se empieza-dejó la copa de sangre en la mesa más cercana a ellos y dirigió su mirada a Adeline, que parecía estar demasiado sorprendida

-Claro, si ella quiere.. Adeline cariño ¿quieres quedarte aquí y disfrutar de la noche?. No tienes que preocuparte de tu madre, yo me encargo de que se encuentre bien

-¡Si! Es decir.. claro.. me encantaría, es la primera vez que alguien me quiere sacar a bailar-Mostró una enorme sonrisa que consiguió iluminar aún más el rostro de Lady Maria.

-Me siento halagada de ser la primera entonces-levanta el brazo para que Adeline pudiera sujetarla y hace una pequeña reverencia a cada uno de los padre con la cabeza antes de llevarse a la chica entre los asistentes que se giraban, razonablemente confusos, a un miembro de la familia Sangrevil sacando a una humana a bailar con ella.

Al llegar al centro de la pista de baile Maria la movió para que estuvieran una frente a la otra, bajando los ojos hacia su cintura y subiéndola a su rostro como una pregunta silenciosa antes de que la propia chica llevase la mano a su cintura mientras ella dejaba la suya propia en el hombro de la cazadora y unía la mano que les quedaba, entrelazando los dedos, antes de empezar a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Lady María no mentía, parece que era experta en los movimientos de ese baile en concreto, era incluso demasiado fácil para Adeline seguir cada uno de sus pasos, y más fácil aún fundirse en los profundos ojos que la estaban observando con tanta atención, sonriendo cada vez que hacían un movimiento especialmente difícil que parecía salirle bien instintivamente. 

María la hizo girar, la levantó en el aire y la dejaba caer al suelo con tanta tranquilidad y tan fácilmente como podía manejar con la fuerza que era tan natural en aquellos que eran de su especie, y cada vez que se acercaban sus cuerpos, en los que Adeline podía sentir como encajaban a la perfección, también podía sentir como el esfuerzo y la proximidad la calentaban poco a poco. Estaba siendo tan cuidadosa, tan amable, tan cariñosa, que la chica no podía evitar sentirse irremediablemente atraída por ella.

Pero lo peor que podía ocurrir, ocurrió, con tanta felicidad, con todo el intento que tuvo de no mostrar demasiada satisfacción, en el momento en el que Lady Maria la sujetó contra sí misma para llevarla casi hasta el suelo, al final de la melodía, ella había pasado de morderse el labio a perforarlo sin querer, dejando escapar sangre en el interior de su boca.

Fue en ese momento que se llevó las manos a la boca, llena de pánico, que incluso pudo notar la tensión en el cuerpo de María, a sabiendas de que había captado el olor del líquido rojizo que estaba inundando su boca. Esto era malo, era precisamente lo único que tenía que evitar, y el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, buscando entre los asistentes a vampiros que pudieran haberse dado cuenta, y casi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando pudo ver un par de cabeza girándose en su dirección, comentando entre ellos lo que estaban sintiendo. Hasta que la levantaron de nuevo y sus manos fueron apartadas con delicadeza de sus labios, siendo cerrados de nuevos con otros igual de suaves.

Lady Maria la estaba besando, y estuvo a punto de apartarla de golpe hasta que sintió un sabor a sangre que no era el suyo propio, y una lengua que en vez de recorrer su boca estaba intentando que se la tragase. Adeline se dio cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer, le estaba cediendo su sangre para curar su herida al mismo tiempo que dejaba que los demás sintiesen más el olor de su sangre que el de la chica en sus brazos.

Cuando por fin pudo notar la herida completamente cerrada la cazadora se separó de ella, dejándola completamente estupefacta, a ella y a todos los asistentes que había parado lo que estaban haciendo, no por haber captado el olor, sino por lo que Lady Maria acababa de hacer, y antes de que pudieran decir algo al respecto esta puso una mano en la parte de arriba de la espalda de Adeline acercandose lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído.

-Ven conmigo

Adeline ni siquiera hizo ademán de responder, demasiado encerrada en si misma en ese momento como para realmente decir nada, asustada, destrozada, sabiendo que ese podía y seguramente sería el fin de su vida, y cuando fijaba la mirada en la mano de la cazadora que sujetaba la suya y la repentina oscuridad que las rodeaba también podía sentir una enorme presión en su pecho y la falta del aire que esto le provocaba.

Subieron escaleras y más escaleras y ni siquiera el agudo frío del exterior que se colaba por las ventanas podían evitar las lágrimas calientes que ahora recorrían su rostro sin obstáculo ninguno.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a una habitación en concreto, cuando la sentaron en la cama ni cuando Lady Maria encendió la chimenea antes de arrodillarse frente a ella y sujetar sus manos con cariño.

-¿Por qué estás llorando?

La desesperación se apoderó demasiado rápido de ella, alejando las manos para poder taparse los ojos mientras los sollozos se iban haciendo más y más fuertes cuando intentaba hablar.

-¡Por favor no me encierres, no quiero esto, esto es una pesadilla!-sabía muy bien que Lady Maria podía pegarle, arrancarle las manos de la cara y atraparla en la cama para obligarle a darle sus sangre, sabía que no tenía derecho a negarse a nada de eso, ninguna de su clase la tenía, no eran más que recipientes, pero si podía luchar hasta el último momento por la pequeña libertad que le quedaba lo haría.

Lo que no esperaba era que entre los gritos solo sintiese de nuevo las manos de la cazadora en sus brazos, acariciandolos con cuidado para poder tranquilizarla, aplicando un poco de presión cuando pudo sentir que se calmaba lo suficiente como para saber que podía intentar hablar con ella.

-Encerrarte es lo último que quiero Adeline. No he luchado por escapar de estas paredes para hacerle lo mismo a nadie. Te hubiera llevado a un mejor sitio para hablar pero por desgracia para las dos solo tenemos mi habitación-mostró una ligera sonrisa, acariciando con el pulgar los nudillos de la chica.

-Pero.. sabes lo que soy.. me has dado tu sangre, has.. has probado la mía-Adeline no podía creer realmente sus palabras-

-Claro que lo sé, me he dado cuenta nada más olerla, por eso te he sacado de allí, para que nadie más lo supiera. ¿Qué esperabas que haría?

De repente la chica humana se quedó callada, avergonzada de sí misma, apartando la mirada hacia un punto en el que no pudiera ver los ojos cariñosos y preocupados de la vampiresa.

-Vale, supongo que ha sido una pregunta estúpida ahora que lo pienso. Y supongo que es más estúpido aún teniendo en cuenta de donde vengo yo… ¿cómo puedo hacer para que confíes en mí, para que dejes de temerme?-levantó una mano para poder poner los dedos bajo la barbilla de Adeline y hacer que la mirase a los ojos, acariciando la piel con delicadeza.-No tienes que fingir aquí nada, no hay nadie que vaya a juzgarte, nadie que vaya a rebajarte a nada. Me gustaría volver a ver esa sonrisa sincera que tenías antes, cuando bailábamos.

Adeline se tensó, María estaba sonriendo con toda la calidez que podía sacar de sí misma, y pudo entender que no le reprochaba nada, conocía el porqué de su miedo y pretendía hacerle sentir bien y segura. Ahora las lágrimas silenciosas que caían por sus mejillas al menos no eran de terror y el calor que había sentido antes volvió a su cuerpo con más fuerza. Esa mujer era magnética, era dulce y maravillosa, incluso entre los humanos parecía ser alguien que no esperaba nada de ella y no buscaba más en ella. Sin mucho esfuerzo esa sonrisa volvió, nada más darse cuenta de que estaba a salvo, separando sus manos para poder borrar las lágrimas que manchaba su rostro. 

-Lo siento, he debido destrozarte la noche

-¿Mi noche? querida es la primera vez en toda mi existencia que no me siento encerrada en estas paredes.- Cuando el fin pudo sentirse segura de que Adeline estaba mucho más tranquila se levantó de nuevo y se sentó en la cama, justo a su lado, acariciando la espalda de la chica.-Eres una chica maravillosa.

Esta apretó las manos sobre su vestido, un poco nerviosa.

-No te has visto a ti misma en el espejo supongo.

-No suelo hacerlo, no este castillo al menos, siempre tengo una mirada aquí que no me gusta, así que me niego a verme a mi misma de esa manera

-A mi.. me pareces absolutamente radiante-No sabía porque, pero en aquel momento la confianza era demasiado fuerte y soltó esas palabras sin pensar, observando de cerca la reacción de María que bajó su mirada hacían sus propios ojos, mirándose las dos fijamente. Fue en ese momento que Adeline sintió por primera vez que probablemente no era la única atrapada en este extraño magnetismo que parecía envolverlas a las dos.-Me alegro de haber podido venir aquí y conocerte.

María parpadeó un par de veces, observando cada reacción, sus manos nerviosas, sus ojos brillantes y la dulce sonrisa que le dedicaba e incluso sus propias manos se movieron por si solas, demasiados valientes y cobardes al mismo tiempo, teniendo miedo de que cualquier movimiento pudiera ser erroneo y acertado, por primera vez sin estar realmente segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Se quitó con cuidado la máscara de lobo que cubría su rostro y la dejó en la cama con cuidado antes de hacer lo mismo con la máscara de mariposa que llevaba su acompañante, deteniéndose un momento indecisa de si era demasiado para ella, antes de sentir que dos manos la ayudaban a quitarla, para poder descubrir unas mejillas sonrojadas en un rostro que era hasta demasiado bonito para ser real, en una persona que era demasiado maravillosa que incluso la hacía temblar de emoción.

-Adeline… jamás te encerraré, no podría ni aunque me obligasen a dejar a alguien tan maravilloso detrás de unos barrotes pero… me sentiría la mujer más afortunada del mundo si me dejases entrar en ese mundo que quieres para ti, y yo compartiría el mío contigo.-acarició con delicadeza el rostro de la joven, parándose con una sonrisa antes de seguir, aliviando un poco el momento.-Y si fuera afortunada me gustaría darte un beso más propio que una invasión en medio de un lugar en el que ninguna queríamos estar.

La chica respondió con un pequeño soplido, divertida, inspirando, intentando encontrar las palabras a algo tan tonto, tan rápido, tan inesperado, e hizo lo mismo alzando su propia mano y acariciando la mejilla de la vampiresa.

-Conocerte es lo que más deseo ahora mismo, y volver a compartir el mismo mundo que nos rodeaba solo a nosotras allí abajo

Era demasiado pronto, demasiadas dudas, demasiado desconocimiento la una de la otra, pero incluso en ese momento y aunque ambas sintiesen que ese magnetismo era demasiado poderoso como para resistirse había mucho tiempo para besos y caricias en las que ambas pudieran dar sus almas y su corazón como amantes mientras ahora encontrasen la una en la otra alguien con quien compartir un mundo creado por sus propias elecciones.


End file.
